


Snapshots in the merry life of the Matsuoka-Nanase-Tachibana house

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oc Cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister challenged/asked me to write a story filled with certain prompts with her favorite pairing. We chose to do Free! cause we couldn't really see her major OTP doing some of them XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the first prompt is buying a cat!!! ^u^

Mako smiles as he absentmindedly strokes the soft fur of the cat in his arms. For a while now the three of them have been discussing getting a pet other than the goldfish they scoop up for him. The cat is small and its fur is long and oily, the poor thing is clearly malnourished, the teeth that are playfully chewing on his jacket or maybe the cat, more like a kitten, is trying to nurse and its eyes are a deep green. He nuzzles it softly thinking that even if his two lovers don’t want to keep it they can feed and take care of it until they can find someone who wants it. It’s a short walk to the house that they live in and he has to do a balancing act to open the door, he was shopping for some snacks when he ran across the kitten. Placing the sacks down Mako gently checks the gender of the cat, a boy.

 

“I’ll just set up a few things, eh? Haru should be home soon and maybe if he likes you we can convince Rin to keep you,” Mako says softly the smile from before softening as the cat mews up at him. The first thing that Mako does is to set up a temporary litter box then he opens a can of tuna and scoops it into a bowl for the cat.

 

“We’re going to need to give you a name,” he says softly stifling a yawn watching the cat eat the tuna happily. He hums softly and the cat looks up at him and purrs.

 

“Well, to help you fit in I’m going to give you a girl name! Hmm….. How about Izumi, do you like that name?”

 

Izumi mews again and jumps up onto Mako’s lap quickly moving to his shoulder. With a happy purr, Izumi headbutts Mako’s cheek before settling down. Mako laughs and slowly moves putting away the few snacks he bought then he walks into the bedroom. He only means to make the bed but he ends up falling asleep Izumi curling up and his chest. When he wakes up Izumi isn’t in the room and he hears someone moving around in the kitchen. Getting up slowly, he glances around looking for Izumi, calling out gently for the wayward cat.

 

“If you’re looking for the furball he’s taking a bath with Haru… Scratched the hell outa my arm when I tried to get him the hell out of the tub… or he would have he had extended his claws… I like him,” a voice says from the doorway scaring Mako and making him jump. Twirling around Mako spots Rin who is smirking at him, the redhead stalks into the room and pulls Mako into a kiss.

 

“We need to get him some supplies but I don’t see why we can’t keep him… Did you name him yet?”

 

Mako blinks away the lust that has started to cloud his thoughts and forces himself to answer the question.

 

“Izumi.”

 

“Fountain, huh? Nice.”

 

Mako grins and innocently kisses Rin, giggling when he spots Haru fresh out of the bath holding a now towel dried Izumi. He walks over to his two lovers and is pulled into a group hug with Rin placing a deep kiss on his lips as well. Izumi yowls unhappily at them from his semi-squashed position. Rin glares down at the cat.

 

“Hush you. I ain’t having you interrupt me when I’m with them, got it?”

 

Izumi gives him an unimpressed look.

 

“You got out of the bath just in time. Dinner is ready,” Rin says after glaring at the kitten for a bit longer. After they eat dinner the three lovers retire to their room intent on having some fun. They settle into their comfortable positions lovingly touching each other when Rin grunts in pain. Izumi wiggles in between them and plants himself on Mako’s chest and he hisses almost in a possessive manner. Mako laughs as he wiggles out of the bed to place the kitten outside of the room and close the door.

 

“The damn cat is gonna have to learn,” grouses Rin.

 

“He will.”

 

The cat’s yowls of discontent are drowned out by the sounds of passion causing them.


	2. Sick Blanket Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako isn't feeling well so he gets snuggles.

Mako whines softly as he curls up tighter underneath the large blanket covering him. He had to take off early from his job when he nearly threw up on his boss. So curled up with the blanket with Izumi mewing worriedly at him he tries to doze wanting his two lovers to be home. He wants nothing more than to have the two of them lavishing gentle affection on him… yet at the same time, he didn’t because it would be awful if they got sick because of him. He whines again as his stomach rolls at the exact same time his head throbs quite viciously. His cell phone rings, his headache screaming at the phone to be quiet, and without moving much, he sticks his arm out of the blanket cocoon and grabs it.

 

“Hello?” he groans once he has the phone next to his ear. He twitches and moans softly when the loud voice comes through.

 

“Mako? Mako are you okay? Cause you sound like shit.”

 

“Just a cold, no reason to worry.”

 

“Like hell. Stay bundled up. Haru is on his way home. We got a call from your boss…. Did you really nearly spew on him?”

 

Mako gags and groans making Rin apologize though the brunet can still hear the humor in the ginger's tone. There is a soft chuckle and Rin is telling him to get some sleep and the phone clicks. He doesn’t expect to get any rest but with the warmth provided by the blanket, the scent of Rin and Haru and the pillows he’s curled up in and Izumi’s loud purring he drifts off.

 

Haru slips into the house silently, going straight to the bedroom. Seeing the lump on the bed a small smile appears before his face goes blank. He walks over the bed, gently pulls back the covers to feel Mako’s forehead. Worry seeps into him at the heat under his hand. With a decisive nod, Haru hurries into the kitchen. Mackerel soup should do the trick. He cooks it silently his mind drifting back to his sick lover. Mako tended to be the one who took care of them when they took ill and now it’s time to return the favor. Once the soup is done he ladles up a bowl and goes back into the bedroom. He places the bowl on the nightstand and shakes Mako’s shoulder. Green eyes blink open blearily before a smile appears on Mako’s lips and he sits up.

 

“Hey.”

 

Haru winces internally at how ragged Mako’s voice is, turning he grabs the bowl and shows it to Mako; moving it just out of his reach when he goes to grab it. Sitting on the bed Haru scoops up a spoonful, blows on it and holds it out for Mako who leans in and eats it. They sit there in a comfortable silence, Haru spoon feeding him until the last drop is gone. Then without a word, their “Psychic” bond showing, Haru helps him out of bed and into the bathroom. After that they lay curl up together under the blankets, Haru occasionally getting up to fetch him water. It’s tiring, Haru finds, looking after sick people even if said sick person tries not to ask you to do something for him because he doesn’t want to be a bother, or maybe especially because of that. Without meaning to he falls asleep, his head resting on Mako’s chest and Mako’s arm around his shoulder. When Rin comes home after work he finds them cocooned in the blanket, Mako drooling slightly, and that damn adorable black cat is curled up on Mako’s left shoulder, the only free shoulder. Well if Izumi thinks he can hog that side of Mako he’s got another thing coming to him!

 

“Alright fuzz ball move over,” he whispers picking the tiny thing up. Deep green eyes snap open and a hiss escapes the tiny throat.

 

“You’re too small to be scary,” is said before Izumi is placed down and the edge of the bed. Pulling back the covers he moves quickly placing his body next to Mako’s. Alas, not quick enough. Where he wishes to put his head there is a puffed up hissing Izumi. The damn cat did not like sharing Mako with him!! With a hiss of his own Rin moves the cat and lays his head down, own Mako’s shoulder cuddling him. Closing his eyes he can’t resist sticking out his tongue at the cat.

 

“Rin don’t tease Izumi.”

 

Red eyes snap open in shock, especially when he sees that Mako still has his eyes closed.

 

“How the fuck?”

 

“I felt your tongue on my neck.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Drifting back to sleep Mako feels Izumi huff and move down to his legs and lay across them.


	3. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has so trouble then decides to quit over thinking things.

Really, holding a person’s hand shouldn’t be this hard… You just have to reach out and grab it… not too tightly or too loosely and not let go… So why is it so hard!? Haru glares at the two sets of hands he wants to grab. Mako and Rin, his two lovers who have no problem grabbing his hand in public no matter the glares they get. Not that he cares that people glare at them for holding hands; it’s none of their business. His left-hand starts to reach out to grab Mako’s hand before it stills. Would Rin be angry that he grabs Mako’s hand first? And if he grabs Rin’s hand first would Mako be sad? Arg, this really shouldn’t be so hard! With a slight roll of his eyes, he really is over thinking this… acting like Rei does and grabs both of their hands at the same time. Mako gives him a wide smile and squeezes his hand gently and Rin gives him a smirk. Yes, holding hands isn’t has hard as he was trying to make it.


	4. Nibbling on Wrist Bones

Green eyes flicker open slowly as he feels a nibble on his wrist. Keeping them slitted, hoping against hope that he’ll be able to sleep in this weekend, he searches for the culprit. Spying Rin grinning at him naughtily he gives up on the hope and opens them all the way.

 

“Rin?”

 

“Hey babe, glad you’re up. Haru is already up and making us some food….” 

 

He punctuates “food” with another bite to the wrist he holds captive. Mako grins and chuckles.

 

“Okay… Why are you biting one my wrist?”

 

With an evil grin, Rin licks along his hand before nipping on the wrist with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Mine…. Well, mine and Haru’s…..”

 

“Is this because Izumi has started head-butting and trying to nurse from me?”

 

Rin groans and buries his head into the pillow.

 

“Jesus Mako way to kill a boner man.”

 

Mako giggles and kisses Rin’s nose, one hand sneaking its way down.

“I’m sure I can cure that.”

 

Rin chuckles and the door opens revealing Haru who raises an eyebrow at them. Mako and Rin chuckle and pat the bed encouragingly. With a roll of his eyes, he sits down and they eat slowly talking about their plans for the day. Which to be honest mainly consists of either sex or cuddling after said sex. After they’ve eaten Rin grabs one of Mako’s hands and kisses each one of the fingers giving a small nip. Without letting go of Mako’s hand he grabs Haru’s and does the same thing to his hand. He looks them both in their eyes and nibbles on their wrists paying close attention to the pulse point.

“Both of you are mine and I’d give my life to keep you safe.”


	5. Whispering into Necks

Rin looks down at the two males that seem to be cemented into his life. He leans down kissing each of their cheeks. He didn’t know why they were still here. He isn’t the same person he was when they were smaller. Leaning against the headboard he cards his fingers through their hair marveling at the softness. Blue eyes open and stare u at him in the only way Haru can manage, that ‘I’m seeing your whole soul’ way. Haru pushes himself up onto his elbows and tilts his head inquiringly at him. Rin shakes his head slightly causing Haru to roll his eyes and sit up, pulling the ginger into his arms.

“You are our shark Rin. We won’t leave you, we never did,” he whispers softly into the muscular neck. Rin smiles and nuzzles the top of Haru’s head silently thanking the ink blue haired male. A soft whine catches their attention and they turn to see Mako looking at them.

 

“I wanna join the group hug,” he mumbles sleepily. Rin laughs and pulls the already almost back to sleep brunet to him.

 

“We’re in this forever.”


	6. Be Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets sent home after a student nearly blowing the school, being bored he turns on the TV and finds an anime.

Monday, the start of the week a day where you’re supposed to be at work unless you’re Rin Matsuoka then you’re home because some punk kid decided to use the Chemistry lab after hours and caused a fire. Said ginger groans as he sprawls out on the couch. He’s already gotten a very worried call from both his sister and Mako and a worried text from Haru. Really, he hadn’t even been in the building when it caught fire, he was in the pool area. Reaching out blindly he grabs the remote and turns on the TV just for noise. He jerks up when he hears screaming, his eyes becoming glued to the screen as he watches mesmerized a giant humanoid creature lifts up a woman and… oh god, it ate her!!! When a commercial comes on he rushes to the bathroom to relieve himself and after washing his hands he pops some popcorn. The rest of his afternoon is spent on the couch watching the beautifully animated anime, apparently, there were having a marathon all week of the episodes. He doesn’t even notice when Izumi crawls into his lap and begins to play with/eat the popcorn that he has left unguarded.

 

Mako jumps out of his skin when he walks into the house and hears Rin scream loudly. He rushes into the front room, just blinking when he sees Rin yelling at the TV credits rolling on the screen and poor Izumi fluffed up on the table.

 

“Rin what’s wrong?”

 

Rin turns around at waves his arms around.

 

“What’s wrong?! That bitch!! That bitch, why? I mean I liked her! I still like her! But what the fuck!!!!!”

 

Mako tilts his head, decides he’s better off not knowing, goes picks up Izumi and leaves Rin to his ranting about that ‘stupid bitch that makes me like her than tears my goddamn heart out’. He kisses the top of Rin’s head before entering their bedroom. Haru comes home to a pacing Rin and an amused Mako.

 

“He’s been like this since I got home,” Mako says with a soft chuckle. Haru shakes his head.

 

“Good now that you’re both here you’re going to watch something with me!!” Rin yells grabbing both of their hands and dragging them to the couch. He un-pauses the TV, thankful that they got the DVR thing that allows him to do so. Forcing both of his lovers to sit on either side of him he gets comfortable. During some of the episodes, Mako turns green and has to hide his face in Rin’s shoulder. Haru tilts his head slightly.

 

“If I turned into a titan would you still love me?” he asks, Rin grins and Mako squeaks.

 

“Of course!” Mako says grabbing Haru’s hand.

 

“Don’t be stupid of course we would.”

 

Later on Mako and Haru both turn to him and say, creepily, at the same time:

“Annie reminds me of you.”

 

“ANNIE IS NOT ME!!! And I am not her!”

 

They raise an eyebrow at him before turning back to the show.

 

“Bertold is adorable… he reminds me of someone….”

 

“You, Mako he’s a lot like you,” Rin grumbles.

 

“Marco is a lot like Mako too…” Haru muses. Rin unconsciously tightens his hold on Mako.

 

When all's said and done he has a crying Mako and an unimpressed Haru.

 

“Well…. That was…. Cool,” Haru says shaking his head because Rin is yet again ranting. He stands, his back cracking loudly and heads toward the bedroom. Unlike Rin who has the week off he has to go back to work in the morning.


	7. Valentine's Day

It’s Valentine’s Day, the day of giving chocolates to those you love, a day to plan a special treat and a free pass to be as clichéd as you want. And for Mako, it’s a day of planning and sneaking and more planning and asking for help. This year's victim… er. helper is Kou. She smiles as she watches the tall brunet run around the kitchen making sure he has everything they need to make tonight special.

 

“Thank you again, Kou, I have no clue what I would have done if you hadn’t agreed to help,” Mako says with a wide smile once he’s sure he has everything where it needs to be. Kou chuckles.

 

“You would probably be burning down the house or hurting yourself. Now how long do we have?”

 

“A few hours.”

 

“Alright, you cook the mackerel and I’ll help cook the rest of it... Have you made their chocolate yet?”

 

Mako shakes his head bashfully before pointing to two pieces of paper that Kou had noticed but ignored earlier.

 

“I found some recipes I liked but…”

 

“You don’t want to screw up. Ok, we can do this!”

 

They share a smile and begin to cook. Time moves quickly as they pass it chattering softly while the cook. It only when Mako hears the door open that he truly recognizes the time. He gasps loudly. Sure the food is done but the table isn’t set up and Kou is still here!!! Kou covers her mouth trying not to laugh as she’s ushered toward the back door.

 

“Don’t come into the kitchen or dining room yet!!!!!!” Mako yells, wincing apologetically at Kou who just waves her hand at his concern. Just before he pushes her out the door with a kiss of thanks on her forehead she digs into her purse pulling out chocolate.

 

“These are for you three… Now don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she says with a wink. Mako blushes deeply at that and Kou chuckles softly.

 

“Go finish setting up,” she says pushing him back into the house. He grins, bids her good night after thanking her, closes the door and rushes to just that. He places her chocolate next to the chocolate he made his two lovers before setting up the dining room complete with lit candles. With a huff and a smile he sets out the food and exits the kitchen.

 

Rin looks up when he hears Mako clear his throat to get his and Haru’s attention. When he had yelled not to go into the kitchen the first thought that Mako had burned down the kitchen, but then he realized that he couldn’t smell smoke so he relaxed.

 

“Dinner is ready,” Mako says with a large smile on his face. Every year Mako goes all out and it usually ends with something more delicious than food. Dinner is yummy as it is every year, with something all three of them will enjoy. When they finish eating Mako rushes back into the kitchen leaving a confused Rin and Haru, he comes back with his hands behind back. His face is bright red and he smiles at them bashfully.

 

“I… um… made you some chocolate this year…” he stutters. He holds out his left hand to Rin and his right hand to Haru. With a tilted head Rin takes the small package he is handed, he isn’t a big fan of sweets but if Mako made he’s willing to try it. He opens it and nibbles it, his eyes widen in surprise at the bitter, unsweetened taste. Haru blushes deeply but takes a sip of the hot chocolate. He hums happily at the taste. Mako grins at the reactions.

 

“Alright, since you gave us chocolate, we should give you some,” Rin says grabbing the shopping bag by his feet. He pulls out two things and passes them to both of his lovers and Haru’s blush deepens and he pulls out his own gifts. Mako coos and once the hot chocolate is sat on the table, tackles them both kissing them both. Rin grins.

  
“How about we put this chocolate to good use in the bedroom.”


	8. The Danger of Switching Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapters have been given a slight upgrade ie given a polish and this chapter is a bit more mature than the others.
> 
> Also, holy hell it's been a while hasn't it?

When you live in a house with two other people it’s not all that surprising that the laundry gets mixed up. What Mako does find surprising is his boyfriends' reactions to him wearing their clothing. The looks of hunger in their eyes as he’s struggling to take the too small clothing off is not at all how he thought they would be looking. Laughter, worry, those are the looks that most would wear seeing him flailing around with one arm stuck and the shirt halfway over his head.

 

“A little help would be loved,” his voice is muffled by the fabric of the shirt. He hears Rin laugh and whines softly.

 

“I don’t know, the look you are sporting now is kinda hot Mako. I mean you have my shirt half on and Haru’s pants halfway up your thighs. Rin’s hands brush against his skin making him jump.

 

“What do you think Haru?”

 

A second hand starts to touch him, gently rubbing his legs and dipping under the pants.

 

“I agree.”

 

And with that, Mako knows he isn’t getting out of the clothes in a timely manner. Rin is plastered to his back and Mako can feel the rumble of the ginger's laughter. He feels Rin’s hands run up and down his chest, rubbing the ticklish area under his ribs.

 

“Do you think we could get him to cum like this?” Rin whispers against his neck. He shivers and leans into Rin’s body heats. Haru doesn’t say anything the hands that had been rubbing achingly close to his dick retreat. Working together Rin and Haru rub his exposed skin, teasing him by never touching his now aching cock or slipping into his already slightly prepped hole.

 

“You are always so hot but you trying to wear our clothes?” Rin groans. Mako grinds against him, his arms are starting to ache from being above his head.

 

“We may need to speed this up, Haru. Keeping the back of his pulled down enough for me to get to his neck is a pain.”

 

Haru hums and Mako jumps again as he feels something lick his exposed thigh. The pants are pushed down enough that the other man can mouth at his inner thigh and clothed penis. It feels wonderful and his hips buck slightly. A hand slips down his backside and he feels a finger probe in between his cheeks. The double assault on doesn’t last long especially when Haru moves from just mouthing him to pulling aside his boxers to deepthroat him.

 

He cums with a drawn out whine and sags into Rin. His lovers strip him quickly and lead him back to bed where Izumi is glaring at all three of them. Rin places a kiss on his forehead while Haru kisses the tip of his nose. Mako lets out a sleepy hum as he watches his boyfriend get dressed- both of them slipping on one of his shirts- before slipping into bed with him.

  
“Love you,” he whispers, thankful that it is a Saturday as he slips back to sleep.


End file.
